Enough is enough
by Roween
Summary: Sort of crossover with Greys Anatomy. I will not use any of the characters from Grey´s Anatomy, but I will use some of the show´s storylines. This story will be a Trory, but it will also revolve around Luke and Lorelai. That is all I can tell you right no
1. A new beginning

Hi everybody, I'm back! It took some time but finally Im back with a new story. This time I decided to do a sort of cross-over with Greys Anatomy. I will not use any of the characters from Grey´s Anatomy, but I will use some of the show´s storylines. Of course, as a true Trory fan, this story will revolve around Rory and Tristan, but also around Lorelai and Luke.

**Enough is enough**

_Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. It all belongs to the creators of the fabulous series the Gilmore Girls and Grey´s Anatomy. _

**Some background information you need to know:**

Rory and Lorelai did have their big fall-out after Rory decided to quit Yale. They made up however, after they made the compromise that Rory should go back to Yale and get a degree. Rory decides to switch to medicine, just like Paris. She is totally focused on her new study and manages to graduate without any delays, together with Paris. This story will start shortly after their graduation.

Logan and Rory were still going strong in the beginning, but after the pressure Logan was getting to grow up and to get more involved in the family business and Rory´s non-stop studying their relationship turns sour and they decide to end it and just be friends. Rory has not been seeing anybody else since their break up.

Luke and Lorelai are still a couple. After Lorelai´s break down he realises that he doesn 't want to loose her and marries her. After a little while Anna turns around and allows April to visit Luke and Lorelai again. Two years later Anna has to move away, but April doesn´t want to leave her school and friends and asks if she can stay with Luke and Lorelai. So at the beginning of this story Luke, Lorelai and April are all living in the Crap Shack.

Okay, I hope you are still following me. Now let´s go on with the story.

**Chapter 1: A new beginning **

'Wow girls! I still cannot believe that the both of you got into this 'super!-look at me-I'm the best there is' intern program at Hartford Memorial' Lorelai says slightly squealing.

'I know. I still can't believe it myself'. Rory says smiling and continues unpacking her boxes.

Then Paris burst into the rooms. 'Rory, I know this is your house and all, but we should really switch bedrooms. My bedroom is way too sunny, and since we're gonna be working at least 80 hours a week, I'm only gonna be here to sleep, so I need a darker bedroom.'

'Forget it Paris! Like you said this is my house, so I get to have first pick and I choose that bedroom. So just pick one of the other 3 bedrooms.' And with that Paris storms out of the room again.

'I still cannot believe that you chose living here with Paris in Hartford over living back with us in Stars Hollow. I know my parents bought you this four bedroom apartment for your graduation, but you know that it comes with strings attached. It always comes with strings attached.' Lorelai continues.

'Mom, we have been over this a million times. I'm an adult now at the beginning of my new adult life. I need to do this on my own. Besides, it would be too hard with the hours that I will be making and your house is already pretty busy with Luke and April there.'

'I know, but I miss you, and it is strange to have two strangers in the house.' Lorelai says pouting.

Rory starts to laugh. 'Luke and April aren't strangers. Well maybe April still is a little bit. But she has been living with you for two months now, and you told me you like her.'

'I know. And I do like her, but she is not you. It still feels strange having her around. Okay speaking of which, I really have to get back. The good thing about this all is that Luke cooks us dinner at home now every night, and you know how good his cooking is.' She says winking at Rory.

Rory sighs. 'I think it will be take-out for me and Paris and an early night in, so we can start our new job freshly tomorrow.'

'No, no, no, you are doing this all wrong. From tomorrow on you two will turn into hospital slaves, so you have to celebrate you last free night properly. So go out to dinner with Paris and hook up with some motor guys afterwards or get a tattoo. You have been coped up in that student dorm of yours for too long, missy.' Lorelai says accusingly.

'Actually I think you are right.' Rory says, while putting down her box.

'I am?' Lorelai responds surprised.

'Yeah, I actually feel like going out. PARIS! Put on something nice, we are going out tonight.'

xxx

Later that evening the girls are sitting at the bar in the pub across the hospital, called Mickey's. They both look up when the bell at the front door jingles and a couple of guys walk into the pub.

Rory looks back to Paris. 'Does that blond guy look familiar to you? I've got the feeling that I know him from somewhere.'

Paris looks around to take a second glance. 'O my god, that is Tristan Dugrey! What is he doing here?'

'You're right it is Tristan. Should we say hi to him? I'm not sure. It has been so long ago. Do you think he would still recognise us?' Rory says in whispering voice, while fidgeting with her bag.

'Oh he'll recognise us alright. I think we were pretty memorable at Chilton. But I'm not sure if we should say hi, cause he left in a pretty awkward situation, and I don't know how much he has changed and if he wants to be reminded of that.' Paris replies, also whispering.

'What are you ladies conspiring over here? I must say that at first I was shocked that you didn't even seem to recognise me or say hello to me, but then I figured that you did recognise me and were just now debating how to get in contact with me.' Tristan says, while leaning in between the two of them.

'Both girls felt caught and turned around with a small blush on their face.

Paris was the first to respond. 'Well hello to you, Tristan! We didn't see you there. We were actually discussing how we could get free drinks from Mickey over there. But you sure don't seem to have changed much, have you?'

'Now now, Paris, you always knew how to make a guy feel wanted. But if it is free drinks you want, I can help you with that.' Tristan then turns to the bartender. 'Mickey give these girls something to drink on me. What were you having? A coke?'

'Actually, we were having tequila shots.' Rory replies, saying something for the first time

Tristan looks stunned for a moment and then turns to Mickey. 'Well you heard the lady, make that three tequila shots.' Then he turns around. 'I would never have guessed that the preferred drink of Rory Gilmore and Paris Gellar would be the tequila shot, but then again you always knew how to amaze me.' He says looking into Rory's eyes.

'Oh, please!' Paris responds and downs her shot in one sip. 'I have to go. See you tomorrow, Rory. Don't be late.' And with that she leaves the bar.

'What was that all about?' Tristan looks confused.

'Oh, just Paris being Paris.' Rory responds and lifts her shoulders. 'But what about you? I'm amazed to hear that you actually seem to know my real name.' She says smiling.

Tristan gives her one of his famous grins. 'I always knew your name, MARY. I just never chose to use it……..

xxx

The next morning Rory wakes up, because Paris is banging very loudly on her bedroom door.

'Rory, wake up! I'm leaving now. That means you have got exactly ten minutes to get up, otherwise you'll be late.' And with that Paris storms out of the house.

'How late is it? A sleepy voice says next to her, which startles her.'

Rory looks over and sees Tristan lying next to her. She immediately jumps out of bed, taking all the sheets with here.

Tristan is now completely awakened by the rush of cold air on his naked body. 'Rory what are you doing? Give me back some blankets.'

I can't, Tristan. I'm late for my first day of work, and you don't want to be late for your first day of work. So I'm just gonna pop under the shower and expect you to be gone when I get out, okay.' And with that she leaves the room, taking all of the sheets with her and leaving a smiling Tristan behind.

xxx

When Rory gets out of the shower, a big relief washes over her when she finds that Tristan is gone. This way she doesn't have to deal with the fact that she just slept with him. O my god, what has she done. She had just slept with Tristan Dugrey! Her all time, most annoying high school tormenter.

But then she starts to smile, when she remembers how nice it had been yesterday. After Paris had left, they actually had a really good conversation. Turns out that Tristan can be a very nice and not annoying at all, although it was good to see that he hadn't lost his ability to tease her and make her blush.

But how did she end up in bed with him? Well probably the fact that they had drunk 4 shots of tequila and that he was so happy to see her had helped in that department. She hadn't realised how lonely she had been the last the last year.

When Rory looks for her clothes she sees that they are all scattered over the place. A blush immediately appears on her cheeks when the memories from last night rush back to her. It had been rushed, it had been wild, and it had been very very good. She never had felt this kind of hunger inside of her. Okay, no time to think of this. Now she was really late. The only thing she should be focussing on is her new job.

xxx

_A/N: That's it for now. Please tell me if you like it and review. _

_Most of you will probably have noticed that English is not my native language, so if I continue this story, I will probably need a beta. If anyone wants to help me out in that department, please let me know._

_Roween_


	2. Toi, toi, toi Break a leg!

**Enough is enough**

_Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. It all belongs to the creators of the fabulous series the Gilmore Girls and Grey´s Anatomy. _

**Chapter 2: Toi, toi, toi; Break a leg!**

**Hartford Memorial**

Rory runs into the hospital locker room. She sees that almost everybody has already changed into their working outfit. She walks over to Paris, opens the locker next to her and starts changing immediately.

'Have I missed anything?' She asks Paris, while she is putting her hair in a ponytail.

'No, nothing important! You are very lucky. Apparently we are waiting for the _big boss_, Henry McGuire, to give us as an introduction, but he is running late. If you ask me, not a good sign. What kind of man can run a successful business if he himself gives us a bad example on punctuality?' Paris rants without taking a breath.

'Oh, thank god! What about the other interns? Are they nice?' Rory asked while rummaging through her locker.

Paris just shrugs her shoulders. 'I heard someone talking about that blonde girl over there being some kind of model, but I can't tell you more about that, because I stopped listening. There is this one guy, who just keeps talking to me, although I don't know why. I think his name is Benjamin or something. I guess you would find him nice. I just think he's annoying.' She says with distaste.

Right then a very nervous boy walks up to them and Paris immediately walks away. 'Hi, you must be Paris's friend! My name is Ben.' He says cheerily holding out his hand.

Rory buttons up her last button and takes his hand in greeting. 'Hi Ben, it is nice to meet you. My name is Rory Gilmore. How did you know I was Paris's friend?' She said kindly.

'When I introduced myself to her and asked her if she was excited, she asked me why I was talking to her. So I told her that I didn't know anybody and that it would be nice to make a friend. Then she told me to look for another friend. That she already had a friend here and that everybody else was the enemy, trying to steal away the good surgeries.' He rambled.

Rory laughs. 'That sounds like Paris alright, but don't worry about it, she'll turn around.'

A nurse walks into the locker room. 'Can I have all of your attention? Doctor McGuire has just arrived and expects you all to meet him in front of his office within 30 seconds.'

This was the signal everybody was waiting for and so they got up and started heading for the door, following the dust trail Paris left behind when she sprinted away to be the first.

Rory closes her locker and follows the rest, together with Ben.

xxx

Henry McGuire turned out to be an impressive man. After he gave them a very scary speech on how tough the program was and how many wouldn't survive, he gave them the grand tour and explained to them what their job would look like.

At the end of the tour they came to a halt at the nurse's desk. 'Okay, this concludes our tour. Nurse Meyers will assign you to your groups. Each group will be appointed to one of the residents, whom you will follow and obey at all times. Good luck to you all!' And with that Henry McGuire walks away.

'Hi everybody, my name is Amanda Meyers.' The nurse says, giving them all a reassuring smile. 'First I will call the resident's name and then I will call the interns' names that will be appointed to this resident.' She looks up at the interns faces and sees that they are all very anxious.

'Okay, here it goes. Group 1. Resident Lisa Greenfield! Interns: Benjamin Burns, Paris Gellar, Lorelai Gilmore, Elisabeth Haywood, Annabel Roberts, Giovanni Vecchio and Mark Winchester. Group 1! Please stand over there. Group 2. Resident Michael Lahey. Interns …..' Nurse Meyers continued calling out each group.

The interns of group 1 walked to the spot that that nurse Meyers had indicated.

'Isn't this great, Rory? They put us all in the same group.' Ben says with a big smile on his face.

Rory smiles back at him. 'It sure is!'

'Yeah, just super duper.' Paris responds sarcastically. 'Okay everybody listen up. My name is Paris Gellar and I AM going to be a brain surgeon, so don't get in my way.' Paris gives them all an intimidating look. 'However, our appointed resident is Lisa Greenfield, also known as the Pitbull, and she will be very tough on us. So I guess we should stick together to form a front. Just don't expect me to be your friend.' Paris finishes her little speech.

'Don't worry, Paris, I will not be needing your friendship, since I am also planning on being a brain surgeon. So you better not get in MY way.' The pretty, long-legged, big boobed, blonde says in a challenging manner. 'But I do agree with you that we should stick together. So, hi everyone my name is Elisabeth Haywood, but you can all call me Lizzie.' She said giving them a warm smile.

'Okay Lizzie. I'll make sure to stay out of your way, unless of course, you want me to be in your way.' The handsome Italian guy says, while winking at Lizzie, who in her turn starts rolling her eyes. 'My name is Giovanni Vecchio, so all you pretty girls better don't forget it.' He said with a smirk.

'Hi, I'm Annabel Roberts and I want to be a heart surgeon.' A snobbish dark haired girl says. It was very obvious that she was from society. She would be someone that normally would be described as pretty, if her eyes weren't so cold and hard.

'Hi, I'm Benjamin Burns, but everybody calls me Ben. And I'm not sure what kind of surgeon I want to be. I'm just happy I made it this far.' Ben finishes with a soft voice.

'Hi, I'm Mark Winchester. I would like to be a neurosurgeon.' Mark is a nice, rough looking, dark haired guy, who has this reserved and serious appearance.

'Hi everyone, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, but I go by the name Rory.' Rory finishes with a smile.

'Okay, that's enough talking for today. Are you group 1?' A dark woman with a loud voice asks them, while walking up to them. When someone nods yes, she continues. 'My name is Lisa Greenfield and I will be your resident. If you will all follow me, I will explain to you my ground rules and show you your first tasks.' She began to walk away from the group, not looking back to see if anyone was following.

Everybody starts following her. Paris walks next to Rory and whispers: 'This is just great. Not only are we in the Pitbull's group, but now we also have to deal with doctor model, doctor Italian macho, doctor snob and doctor pathetic. You and Mark are the only sane looking people to me.'

Lisa Greenfield turns around. 'Rule number one. No tea parties in the back!'

xxx

**Dragonfly Inn, Stars Hollow**

April walks up to the Dragonfly Inn. School is out early and she is wants to go horse riding. When she gets inside, she walks up to Michel.

'Hi Michel. I'm looking for Lorelai, is she here?' April asks him nicely.

'Do you see her here?' Michel responds (without looking up) in his sarcastic French accent.

'No, that is why I walked over here and asked you.' April counters.

'Does it look like I'm keeping tags on her?' Michel answers back, still without looking at her.

'It would appear to me that it is part of your job description to know how to reach your boss at any time in case of an emergency or in case someone needs to get in contact. Now I need to talk to Lorelai, could you tell me where she is?' She says with a completely straight face.

Michel finally looks at her. 'Fine! She is in her office. No go away and stop bugging me.' Michel responds and he continues with his work.

April walks over to Lorelai's office and knocks on her door. 'Hi Lorelai!'

Lorelai looks up surprised. 'Hi April! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?'

'Some of the teachers are sick, so we got the afternoon off. Since I've got no homework to do, I was wondering if we could go horse riding this afternoon.' April asks hopefully.

Since April lived with them, the two of them had gone out riding a couple of times.

'Oh, I'm sorry April. I'm totally swamped in paperwork today, which I have to finish and get to my accountant before the end of the day.' She says apologetically.

'Oh, okay. I better let you get back to work then.' April replies.

Lorelai looks at her disappointed face. 'You know what. I need a break. Let get some coffee. Luke isn't here to bug us about it.' She says smiling, trying to cheer her up.

They were just walking back into the lobby, when Lorelai sees one of her guests standing there in riding clothes.

'Hi Hanna, are you and Victor going out riding?' Lorelai asks her and immediately regrets her question, when she sees April's face fall.'

'Well hi there, Lorelai. Yes I am. It is such a beautiful day. It is too bad though that Victor can't make it, so it is just going to be me.'

This gives Lorelai a great idea. 'If you would like some company, maybe April here can join you? I was supposed to join her, but I am to busy today.'

'That sounds fantastic! That is if April doesn't mind tagging along with an old lady.' Hanna says, while smiling at April.

April now also has a big smile on her face. 'I would like that very much and I don't think you are old.'

'Great! Then that's settled. Now remember Luke's rules April; no jumping or galloping.' Lorelai says.

'I won't, don't worry!' April says, while running of to get Cletus.

'That is one good kid you've got there.' Hanna says to Lorelai.

'I know. She is as good and obedient as Rory used to be.' Lorelai says smiling.

'Well I better get after her, before she decides to be a regular kid and goes on without me.' Hanna replies jokingly. 'See you later Lorelai.'

'Have fun!' Lorelai yells back and turns around to get back to her paperwork.

xxx

**Hartford Memorial**

Paris and Rory have been running around the whole day before they finally find some time to get something to eat. Ben, Lizzie and Giovanni are joining them.

'Wow, I've never seen someone who is so small eat so much.' Lizzie says, while noticing Rory's eating habits.

'Then you've never seen my mother eat. What can I say; we Gilmore girls have a high metabolism.' Rory replies.

'Does that mean you no longer have a hangover?' Paris asks Rory, giving her a knowing look.

'Yup!' Rory says with some food still left in her mouth. 'I'm a bit surprised really, cause normally I normally don't do so well with that much alcohol!'

'That's probably because of all the exercise you got afterwards.' Paris counters, making Rory turn bright red.

'Wow Gilmore! You got some action last night? And here I was, thinking Lizzie would be the party animal of the group. Guess I was wrong.' Giovanni says with a cocky grin on his face.

'Oh, just shut up.' Lizzie says to Giovanni and turns to Rory. 'So tell me, who was he and was he any good? When are you seeing him again?' She asks with an anxious face.

'I'm not going to tell you that. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway, cause it won't happen again. I don't have time for that, so I sent him away without exchanging phone numbers.' Rory says with a sigh.

'Yeah right, like something like that will keep Tristan away.' Paris responds with a loud snort.

'Get your asses back in here.' Lisa Greenfield yells from the door. 'There has been a big accident and three ambulances will be arriving any minute now!' She pauses to see the shocked look on the interns faces. She just shakes her head before bellowing, 'MOVE!' before running back to the ER.

Everybody jumps up and runs after Greenfield. As soon as the interns are within earshot, she begins to yell out orders.

'Burns and Haywood go help with the first ambulance. Gellar and Vecchio you take the second one and Roberts and Winchester take the last one.' Greenfield yells at them.

Everybody runs away to get to their ambulance, leaving Rory behind.

'What can I do to help?' Rory asks Greenfield, who is already busy with a patient.

'You can go assist doctor Dugrey over there.' Greenfield says, while pointing to the corner.

'Okay!' Rory says and turns around. After taking a few steps she realizes what Greenfield had just said.. '…assist doctor Dugrey… no it couldn't be!' Rory thinks to herself, but when she looks up she is met with the surprised eyes of one Tristan Dugrey.

xxx

_A/N: Okay, here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. If so, don't be shy and review please. I have to warn you though. Next week I'll be going on a short holiday trip to Denmark, so the next update will take a little while longer. _

Roween


	3. Toi, toi, toi Break a leg! Part 2

**Enough is enough**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to the creators of the fabulous series the Gilmore Girls and Grey's Anatomy. _

**Chapter 3: Toi, toi, toi; Break a leg! Part 2**

_**Recap last chapter**_

'_What can I do to help?' Rory asks Greenfield, who is already busy with a patient._

'_You can go assist doctor Dugrey over there.' Greenfield says, while pointing to the corner._

'_Okay!' Rory says and turns around. But then it sinks in what Greenfield had just said. '…assist doctor Dugrey… no it couldn't be!' Rory thinks to herself, but when she looks up she is met with the surprised eyes of one Tristan Dugrey…_

**Hartford Memorial**

Rory and Tristan keep staring at each other for what seems like an eternity, both unable to move.

Then Rory is called back to earth when she hears Greenfield yelling at her.

'GILMORE! Why are you still standing here? I told you to go and help doctor Dugrey. So go assist doctor Dugrey. _MOVE_!' Greenfield shouts loudly.

Rory quickly runs over to Tristan, even though this means breaking rule number four of the Gilmore girl's book of ground rules.

'Damn it! I broke rule number four.' Rory mumbles madly when she reaches Tristan.

'What is rule number four?' Tristan asks her confused.

'Oh rule number four of the Gilmore girl's book of ground rules. It states that Gilmore girls do not run or perform any other kind of work out.' Rory answers in a matter of fact tone.

Tristan begins to smirk. 'Oh but you broke that rule over and over again last night, Mary! It seems to me that you didn't mind breaking that rule then.'

Rory begins to blush feverishly.

Tristan's smirk is now even getting wider. He just loves that he can have this kind of effect on her. Then he bends over to her and whispers 'Don't worry, Mary, I don't mind you breaking the rules.'

Rory quickly turns to face Tristan. 'For your information, I did not break the rule yesterday, because rule number four has a couple of exceptions. First of all, we are always allowed to run from Emily Gilmore. Secondly, in case of deprivation from coffee, we are allowed to run to the nearest place that serves coffee. Third of all, in case of a life and death situation, we better run to save our pretty little tushes. And last but not least, we are allowed to work out when having great sex!' Rory finishes her count down on her fingers.

'So you thought that we were having great sex.' Tristan says playfully. 'I have to fully agree with you on that one, Mare!'

Right then the patient, Tristan was working on regains consciousness again and starts moaning in pain.

Tristan face becomes serious immediately and he starts telling Rory what she can do to assist him.

xxx

**Dragonfly Inn, Stars Hollow**

Lorelai is working on her paperwork in her office, when Michel runs in totally panicked.

'What's wrong Michel?' Lorelai asks him when she sees his white face. 'You look like you have just seen a ghost. I told you that the inn doesn't really house an old ghost. That was just something Sookie and I made up for fun.'

'It's April…..I can see her bone.' Michel manages to get out. 'I think I'm going to faint.' He says while putting the back of his hand against his forehead.

'WHAT!' Lorelai cries and runs out to the lobby. There she sees Hanna sitting on the couch with April.

April's white face is covered with tears and when Lorelai looks down at her arm she can see that it is broken. When she looks a bit closer she can even see the bone pricking through her skin.

'Oh my god! What happened?' She cries out.

Hanna is very calm and starts explaining the situation. 'Don't worry, Lorelai. We already called the ambulance. April and I just started riding when April and Cletus were attacked by a swan. Apparently the swan just had little ducklings which it wanted to protect. It started flapping its wings and really spooked Cletus, who reared in terror, throwing April of his back.'

'It wasn't Cletus' or the swan's fault.' April says, while still crying silently. 'I just didn't see it coming, so I wasn't holding on tight.'

'Oh it's ok, April. It's nobody's fault.' Lorelai tries to comfort her and gives her a big hug.

'We got a call that somebody broke an arm.' Says one of the two paramedics who just walked in.

'Over here!' Lorelai yells out to them. 'Come on, April. Let's get you to the hospital.'

'Are you coming with me?' April asks in a little voice.

Lorelai can see that she is scared and in a lot of pain. 'Of course! You don't think I would ever let a chance pass by to ride in an ambulance, do you?' She says playfully, getting April to give her a small smile. 'Just let me get my purse and I'll be right out.'

xxx

**Hartford Memorial**

Rory had been working already for 14 hours, just running around on adrenaline and coffee. Even though the coffee isn't really good, after 8 cups she already started to get used to its taste.

The whole afternoon had been very hectic. After helping Tristan she was called in by Greenfield to go to the next ambulance that was already arriving. She had been working non stop for five hours, before she could finally catch a break. _What happened? Did everybody just decided to get injured today?_ She thought to herself, but something told her that this was the regular routine in this hospital.

Paris walks by with two cups of coffee and gives one to Rory. 'I think that, within the week, I will be just as addicted to this stuff as you are.' She says while taking a sip.

Rory gives her a tired smile. 'I don't think that's possible.'

Annabel joins them. 'Man I am tired! And I didn't even get to do a surgery like Ben and Lizzie.'

'WHAT! Benjamin and Elisabeth got to do a surgery? Paris says fuming.

'Yeah, Ben was told by doctor Matthews to scrub in. But halfway through the operation Ben chickened out and ran outside to puke. That was when Matthews told Lizzie to scrub in and finish the operation.'

'This is just typical. They got to do surgery and I just got the chance to stitch up people the whole afternoon. Damn it. I would never have screwed up like Benjamin.' Paris muttered.

'Don't say that.' Rory replies. 'You don't know how you would act in that situation.'

'Do not dare to compare me to Benjamin? Besides I never screw up!' Paris fumed.

'What about that time you had a meltdown on national television?' Rory says smiling.

'_Oh_! What happened?' Annabel asks curiously.

'You said you would never bring that up again.' Paris says warningly to Rory.

Then Lisa Greenfield walks up to the three interns. 'Go home you three. I won't be needing you anymore this evening.'

'But I'm not tired. I can stay.' Paris answers quickly.

'Gellar, I told you to go home. When are you going to start following my orders?' she says with her arms on her hip, while raising her eyebrow.

'We're going.' Rory says, while leading Paris away to the locker room.

After the two changed into their own clothes, they headed for the elevator. Not being used to all the caffeine in her system, Paris began to get antsy.

'This takes way too long. I'll just take the stairs. Besides, we took two separate cars. So I'll just see you back at the house. I'll drive by the Taco Bell and get us something to eat. See you later.' And with that Paris was gone, just when the elevator opens.

Rory gets in and just when the door is about to close somebody jumps in, saying 'Wait for me'.

Rory looks up and sees that it is Tristan. He is staring at her very intently.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' She asks him.

'Like what?' He asks her.

'Like that!' She huffs.

Tristan shrugs his shoulders. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' And he turns sideways.

After 3 seconds he turns to Rory again. 'Would you like to go out and have some dinner?'

Rory turns to Tristan. 'No, I can't do that. You are a resident here and I am an intern. We can't go out together anymore.'

'Why not?' Tristan asks her in disbelief.

'We just can't!' Rory answers and walks out of the elevator, leaving an astonished Tristan behind.

xxx

**Stars Hollow **

Lorelai and April are waiting for Luke to pick them up. Lorelai had just made a work of art on April's cast, and the girls were both laughing out loud when Luke walks in.

'Are you alright?' He asks concerned. 'Yes dad, I'm fine. The medication I got has started to work, so I don't feel any pain anymore. Oh and look what Lorelai made on my arm!' she says while holding out her casket proudly.

'That's really pretty. Let's go home, shall we?' Luke says and he walks to the car with April, without even looking at Lorelai.

Lorelai quickly follows them and starts telling about their ambulance adventure, but is cut off by Luke, who asks April if she wants to go to the diner and have something to eat.

Lorelai finds this very weird, but decides not to say anything and just gets into the car with April and Luke.

xxx

_Ok, time for me to stop writing. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and review._


	4. Seriously!

**Enough is enough**

_Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. It all belongs to the creators of the fabulous series the Gilmore Girls and Grey´s Anatomy. _

**Chapter 4: Seriously!**

Bathroom Stars Hollow & bathroom Hartford

'Seriously!' Rory says sighing, while she is, although fully clothed, sitting in the bathtub of her apartment.

'Seriously!' Paris replies, while sitting next to Rory on the bathroom floor.

'Seriously, how can this be happening to me?' Rory continues.

'Seriously, why did Elisabeth get the first surgery, instead of me?' Paris continues almost at the same time.

'Seriously!' Rory says getting even angrier.

'Seriously!' Paris says with a deep sigh.

Then Rory's phone rings, which she picks up immediately. 'Hi, mom!'

'Seriously!' Lorelai replies on the other end of the line.

'Ah, you to huh? Also sitting in the bathtub?' Rory continues.

'Yeah! But seriously, how can he be angry with me?' Lorelai cries out unbelievingly.

'I don't know. Luke is never mad at you. What did you do?' Rory asks her mom.

'I didn't do anything. April fell from Cletus and broke her arm and somehow he blames me. Seriously! What did I do wrong?' Lorelai asks her daughter.

'I don't know. Did you ask him?' Rory replies tentatively.

'No! He is blowing me off. Giving me the cold shoulder. Well two can play that game.' Lorelai says defiantly.

'So what are you gonna do? Stay in the bathroom all evening?' Rory asks ironically.

'That's the plan. At least until he apologizes or sleeps. Don't want to face him tonight. But what about you? Why are you in the bathtub? Was your first day that bad?' Lorelai's voice turns from angry to concerned.

'No working was fine. It was actually really exciting. But you will not believe what happened to me.'

'What? Tell me, tell me!' Lorelai says, sounding just like a little child.

'Well, you know how you told me yesterday that we should go out and celebrate our last night of freedom?' Rory continues slowly.

'Oh, don't tell me. You stumbled into Richard Gere and he talked you into becoming a Buddhist. Oh no, wait. You and Paris walked into some weird cult thing, where everybody was dancing naked.' Lorelai continues eagerly.

'Mom! Do you want me to tell you the story or not?' Rory interrupts her impatiently.

'Oh sorry.' Lorelai says meekly. 'Please continue.'

'Well, as I was saying, Paris and I went out to dinner and ended the evening in Mickey's, the pub across the hospital. There we walked into the former bane of my existence, Tristan Dugrey.'

'What!' Lorelai shouts out. 'You mean that boy from Chilton who you kept calling you Mary?'

'Yep that's the one.' Rory says confirmingly.

'Oh I hope you finally put him in his place.' Lorelai states defiantly.

'No, I didn't. It was actually very nice to see him again. We actually had a normal pleasant talk and he was even better looking now that he was back in Chilton.' Rory replies.

'What you're saying that bible boy is good looking and you never told me?'

'Mom, not the point. His looks didn't count back then, because he was my tormentor.' Rory replies heatedly.

'Oh, and they do now? Tell me you didn't sleep with him!' Lorelai continues.

'I can't!' Rory replies softly. 'But that is not even the worst part of it all. Today at the hospital I found out that he is one of the residents, so he is sort of my boss.'

Then Lorelai starts to laugh out loud.

'What! Why are you laughing?' Rory asks her.

'Ha ha, nothing it just seems like the almighty forces of the universe are working in their mysterious ways again. Ha ha. Just tell me how was the sex with Tristan?'

'Mom! I cannot tell you that, besides Paris is sitting here beside me.' Rory replies embarrassed. She looks over to Paris who is still mumbling seriously next to her.

'Oh alright. One a scale from one to ten then. How good was it?' Lorelai asks her daughter secretively.

'I would say a 12' Rory replies smilingly.

'Wow that good huh?' Lorelai says with a big smile one her face. 'Well I'm going to check if Luke is asleep already. I talk to you later. Bye hon!'

'Bye mom!' And with that she puts away her phone. When she looks at Paris she sees that she is looking at her with a grin on her face.

'So, a 12 huh. My, my, I don't think Logan ever scored that high.' Paris says with a smug smile on her face.

Rory gets out of the bathtub with a small blush on her face. 'I have no idea what you're talking about, Paris.' And she quickly leaves the bathroom, leaving a smiling Paris behind.

xxx

_A/N: Ok, I know, this was a short chapter, but I only wanted to tell you how the conversation between Rory and Lorelai went. With this chapter I was thinking of one of my favourite GA scenes, where Meredith and Cristina were sitting in the bathroom having a similar kind of conversation._

_Please tell me what you think of it and review._

_Roween_


	5. All work and no play

**Enough is enough**

_Disclaimer: I don´t own anything. It all belongs to the creators of the fabulous series the Gilmore Girls and Grey´s Anatomy. _

Note: Hi guys! Here's another chapter. I added a visit from the Yale boys in this chapter. Thanks for the idea Finnlover. And to all of you who are begging me not to let Tristan be married, I'll see what I can do about that ;-). But for now just read and enjoy!

**Chapter 5: All work and no play**

**Hartford**

Rory parks her car and rushes into the hospital. She is running late and grumpy, because she didn't even have the time to get some coffee. She mutters something about blaming her mom for passing on the inability to get up early and Paris for having the nightshift and therefore not being home to wake her up.

When she gets to the elevator and sees that it is about to close, she yells out 'Wait for me!'

The person in the elevator sticks out his hand between the closing doors to prevent them from closing. Rory jumps into the elevator right before the doors close again.

She turns around to thank the person for holding the elevator, but stops when she sees that Tristan is standing there staring at her and grinning like an idiot.

'If you wanted to be alone with me, all you had to do was ask, Mare!' He says while still grinning and staring intently at her.

'If I had known it was you, I would have taken the stairs.' She counters just as quickly. 'And stop looking at me like that.' She says frustrated.

'Like what?' Tristan asks innocently.

'Like that! Like you've seen me naked.' Rory nearly screams out. It has been two weeks since their night together and she had tried to avoid Tristan as much as possible, but every now and then she could feel his eyes on her, making her body shiver all over.

'But I _have_ seen you naked.' Tristan replies softly and takes a small step to close the distance between them.

Rory finds herself lost in his eyes and feels her knees getting weaker. The distance between them is getting smaller and smaller, and all she wants to do at this moment is kiss him.

When they are about to kiss, she abruptly pulls back to break to spell.

'No, Tristan! We talked about this. We _cannot_ do this.' Rory says fiercely. She practically jumps out of the elevator and walks away as soon as the doors open.

Tristan just stands there, looking at her retreating figure. He didn't understand why she was fighting this so hard. Fortunately for him, he was a patient man. She would come around eventually. Even Miss Oblivious couldn't deny the sexual tension that existed between them for too long, could she?

xxx

**Stars Hollow**

Lorelai stares at the papers in front of her, as she has trouble focusing on the task at hand. This was totally ridiculous. Now her little quarrel with Luke was even affecting her work. It had been two weeks since April fell off of Cletus. Although she and Luke were speaking with each other, the conversation was polite but cold.

_This has to stop._ She thought to herself putting the papers aside, knowing nothing was going to get done. She didn't want to give in first, but she also knew how stubborn Luke could be. This could go on for another couple of weeks, heck, maybe months! No, she had to stop this, because it was affecting her work. Her patience was non-existent today, and she was ready to blow. Sookie tried to avoid her as much as possible and even Michel didn't dare to complain about anything anymore.

She walks into the kitchen, where she sees Michel and Sookie laughing amicably. _Wow, this is a sight I almost never see!_ she thinks to herself. She really must have been bad company lately.

'I'll be out for the next hour, okay?' She says to them.

'Where are you going?' Sookie asks her.

'I'm going to talk to Luke and end this stand off once and for all.' Lorelai replies in a determined voice.

'Yay, good for you.' Sookie squeals. 'It's about time. Boy, you two can be stubborn.' she says accusingly.

'I know. I'm sorry I've been so on edge lately. But I'm going to fix this now.' Lorelai says and walks away to find Luke.

xxx

**Hartford **

The morning has been relatively uneventful for Rory and now she, Ben and Izzie are enjoying a long lunch together.

They were just talking small talk when the topic turns to living arrangements and becomes more serious.

'I never expected it to be this hard to find a place to live.' Izzie says in a frustrated voice.

'Yeah!' Ben chimes in. 'The only options that are left are to move outside of Hartford. I never realised that Hartford was this expensive.' He grouses.

'Yeah, but living outside of Hartford will lengthen our travel time and shorten our free time, which is already so scarce.' Izzie sighs defeated.

Rory realizes how lucky she has been that her grandparents had bought her the apartment, because otherwise she would have found herself in the exact same situation. Okay, maybe not the exact same, cause she always had a home in Stars Hollow, but nevertheless she feels bad for them and wants to help them out.

'Well, I have an idea. Why don't the two of you move into my place? My grandparents bought me a 4 bedroom apartment and so far only two are being used by Paris and me.' She suggests. She pauses for a couple seconds to see their reaction. When she realizes that they want her to continue, she does.

'It only has two bathrooms though, so we would have to share those, but we are hardly there anyway. The rooms aren't really big, but big enough and the rent will be very low. So what do you say?' Rory asks them smiling. This was the perfect way to help them, although she knew it would piss Paris off.

'Really? Do you mean that?' Izzie asks her excitedly.

Rory nods her head and smiles. 'Of course I mean it, otherwise I wouldn't suggest it.'

'But you realize that Paris is gonna flip, don't you?' Izzie asks her in a concerned voice.

'Don't worry about Paris. I'll take care of her.' Rory says, trying to sound convincingly.

As they put away their trays, Rory thinks of the best way to break the news to Paris. She knows it's best if she just comes out with the truth. If she starts complaining she would just have to remind her of the fact that Paris was in the exact same situation. Her father was convicted of embezzling, leaving Paris with no money. She would just have to accept it.

She walks into the hallway and sees Paris standing there talking to Jason Matthews, the brain surgeon.

_Come on, Rory. Just like a band-aid._ She thinks as she walks over to Paris who seems to have finished up her conversation with Dr. Matthews.

'Paris! I need to tell you something. Ben and Lizzie will be moving in with us. Now before you say anything, I know you're not very fond of them, but they don't have a lot of money and they can't find an affordable place to stay.' Rory says all in one breath. She braces herself for Paris' out burst.

'Okay!' Is all that Paris says.

'You're okay with this?' Rory asks her in disbelief.

'Well they need a place and you've got a place, so it seems like a good solution to me. Who am I to argue with that, since you did the same for me.' Paris shrugs with a smile on her face.

'What are you so happy about?' Rory asks questionably.

'Doctor Matthews just asked me to scrub in for his next brain surgery.' Paris responds almost squealing and walks away.

Ben and Izzie walk up to Rory after they see Paris leave. 'So how did it go?' Ben asks excitedly.

'_Well_..' Rory says, sounding a little surprised. 'Strangely enough she agreed with me that it was a good idea. So I guess you better move in quickly before she changes her mind.' Rory says jokingly.

'You're the best Rory.' Izzie says and gives her a big hug, quickly followed by Ben.

Rory laughs out loud. 'I know! Just don't spill my secret okay?' She says in a stage whisper.

Tristan had been looking at Rory and her interactions with first Paris and then Elisabeth and Benjamin. He had no idea what it was all about, but it was good to hear her laugh. A group of drunken frat boys had just entered with a guy who had injured himself during one of their pranks. He knew he had to check him out to make sure there was no permanent damage, but his other injuries needed to be tended to first. He knew Rory didn't like these kinds of guys, so he decided to send her to them, so he could come rescue her after a little while.

'GILMORE! Get over here.' He shouts through the hallway.

Rory looks up from her conversation with Ben and Izzie and walks towards him.

'I've got someone who is injured in room 12. I will most likely have to operate, but before I can determine that, his other injuries have to be treated. Can you do this for me?' Tristan asks all seriously.

'Sure! I'll do it right away.' She says and turns to walk away.

'Oh and Rory!' Tristan says as an afterthought.

'What?' She says raising her eyebrow.

'Some of his friends are also in his room. It seems they have been drinking. If they are bothering you, just sent them away or call me, okay?' He says sounding serious again.

'Will do!' Rory replies and leaves for room 12.

When she gets to the room she sees that Finn is lying in the bed and that Logan, Colin and Robert are standing next to his bed, all looking really drunk.

Finn seems to be sleeping and the other three are talking to each other.

Rory smiles. 'Hey guys! Why am I not surprised to find Finn here?' She says.

All heads shoot up at once.

'Ace! Wow isszzz good to see you.' Logan says with a slurry voice.

Rory smiles back at him. 'It's good to see you too, but I'm sorry I have to ask you to leave the room, because I have to treat Finn here.' She says, nodding in Finn's direction.

She points at Finn and sees that he is awake and smiling brightly at her.

'That is one thing I am looking forward to, Love!' He says while grinning shamelessly.

Rory laughs at his response and starts leading the rest out of the room.

When they are all out of the room, Logan holds on to her arm. 'It looksszz like things are good for you, Ace!'

'They are, Logan. Really good!' She smiles up at him. 'So what happened? Another LDB event?' She says laughing.

'Yeah I jusszzt came over from England for the annual LDB celebration, and you know Finn. He insisted again on being the flying target, while everybody was shooting paintballsszz at him. Only thisszz time he landed wrong and now he can't feel his fingerszz in his left hand.'

'That's why Tristan is going to operate on him later on, but first I have to look at his other injuries. Why don't you guys go home for a while and sober up. He won't be out of surgery for another three hours. You can come back to see him somewhere around five o'clock.' She explains, knowing there was nothing more they could do.

'Okay, we'll go. It waszz good to see you though.' Logan says and gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.'I hope to see you later on. Maybe we can have a drink or something, when you finish your shift.' Logan says hopefully.

'That sounds good. I probably get off somewhere around seven, so pick me up in the lobby.' She says smiling.

'Alright Ace. See you later!' Logan says and turns to leave. Rory watches him leave, taking Colin and Robert with him, and turns around to go inside the room again.

What she didn't see was Tristan looking from a distance. _What the hell was that all about?_ He thought in surprise, not expecting her to actually be comfortable around those guys. He had expected her to be annoyed with them. He definitely did not expect to see her hugging one of them. It seemed like they'd left now though, so he probably shouldn't think too much about it.

Rory was now looking at Finn's injuries. It seemed like most of them were just bruises, but he did have a cut above his left eyebrow that would need stitches.

'Okay, Finn. I'll have to stitch you up. This is probably gonna hurt a bit.' Rory says to him, while getting all the equipment.

'It can't hurt as much as my never dying longing for you, Love!' Finn says while putting his hand on his heart, acting all hurt.

Rory has to smile about this. She knows Finn isn't serious, but it is nice to flirt shamelessly once in a while.

'Well you lost me Finn, when you didn't even remember me in the beginning and always went for the redheads. You really hurt my feelings there, so I just sought comfort in Logan's arms.' Rory says, faking to be hurt also.

'No, you've got it all wrong, Love! It was after you chose Logan over me that I had to find comfort with the redheads.' Finn corrected.

'Ah, I see we aren't going to figure this out right now. Just hold still so I can make the stitches.' Rory says to him.

Finn is now sitting on the side of the bed, while Rory is standing between his legs to stitch his face. When she puts in the final knot, she cuts the wire. 'So that's all done. A nice job if I say so myself. I don't think it will leave a scar.' She says while examining her work.

Finn however has only one other thing on his mind. 'So tell me Love. Now that you and Logan are definitely not together anymore, is there still a chance for us?' He says while raising his eyebrow, which hurts immediately.

Rory has to laugh at that and decides to play along. 'I don't know Finn, I was fairly heartbroken the last time. I don't know if I could take it again.' She says all dramatically.

'Yes Love, but I know you have been dying to kiss me, ever since you saw me lying in this bed. You just can't resist such an exotic creature like me.' He responds cockily.

'Oh, how you know me so well. It takes all my wits not to throw me in your arms and kiss you.' Rory replies, still playing along.

'Well let me help you with that than.' Finn says and pulls her with his right hand closer and kisses her on the mouth. 'Now tell me that you didn't enjoy that, Love!'

Rory starts to laugh out loud and right before she is about to answer that, she sees Tristan standing in the doorway, looking all mad and … _hurt_? Ok, she must be imagining things. She quickly shook off the feeling and turned back to Finn, hitting him playfully on the arm.

'Oh just shut up Finn and be nice to doctor Dugrey over here, cause he is going to operate on your hand.' She says still laughing. 'I'll come back to check on you after the surgery.' She says and walks out of the room, leaving Tristan and Finn behind.

xxx

A/N: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought about the kiss Finn gave Rory. And if you have any ideas about where this story should go, just let me know.

A/N2: Thanks for the update LoVe23! It really was a great improvement .


End file.
